thecerverfandomcom-20200214-history
New Rome
New Rome was a populous World I successor to UnPhair's first CErver town, Rome. New Rome is estimated to have been the third most populated town on World I, second only to UnPhair's third town, New Spahn and Zephyr , located not far away. Unlike most World I towns, the chronology of New Rome was kept incredibly detailed and updated by UnPhair, as he wrote an entire log of the town's history, provided below. Early New Roman History (Early February 2011-Early March 2011) The town was settled right next to UnPhair's main building concern at the time, The Colosseum. The first construction ever built in New Rome was the Spiral Staircase Apartment. For a time, a user named Drowzy_Shooter owned a diamond store and arena in the city, but after he stopped frequenting the server, UnPhair got rid of the structures due to their ugliness. Meanwhile, structures such as the New Roman crop farm, bathhouse and tree farm were made. Originally, New Rome was only intended to be a small base for ff7perfection and UnPhair to aid in supply storage and shelter. This would be convenient as both users had big projects in the area; ff7's pyramid-temple and UnPhair's Colosseum. Middle New Roman History (Early March 2011-Late April 2011) Around this point in time, UnPhair's friend ChickenFBI joined and built a house for himself in New Rome; this made UnPhair more open to having New Rome accessable to everybody for residence. He then opened up housing plots to many active players, including Kilme, savageroyalty and treewojima. During this time, TSoM1959 built a subway station, which was often referred to as the New Roman Main Station for its capacity to hold many rails to outgoing locations and its location just outside of New Rome. However, by the end of April 2011, the project was abandoned with rails only providing service to Tab and Tropic Moon. UnPhair was originally unable to meet his lofty ideals for New Rome's size during shyfe's reign in pre-Spring Hiatus CErver, but he did manage to expand later on (June of 2011), with the use of world editors. Late New Roman History (Mid June 2011-Early July 2011) While UnPhair planned to continue making New Rome better and better after his world editor project, a loss of interest in managing a city as well as a flood of new users aided in New Rome's planned days being terminated. New Rome then essentially became a place where the Staff told new players to build their homes, though New Roman citizenship still remained a decently high number. For a long while, a large open plain existed behind many homes in New Rome; this was originally going to be the spot for UnPhair's mansion, but he decided to build it elsewhere. Houses and structures soon filled up the plain and covered the landmass. At the tip of the landmass was the entrance to Zephyr, built by Eagle, a post-Spring Hiatus resident of New Rome. Final New Roman History (Early July 2011-Mid August 2011) Also in the once-empty plain was a large air force base built by Tyrannus4842, aka Carver. The base hosted many fighter plains used by the United States Air Force, such as the A-10 and the F-16. Not far from the base did then-second-in-command of the Fleet, sheppersaga, build the Land Chapter of the Fleet, The Villa. New Roman history essentially ends on the same day World I did; August 15th, 2011. Residents Listed below are users who owned property in New Rome by the time World I ended. *ff7perfection (New Roman Temple) *treewojima *sheppersaga *jimanator2000 *savageroyalty *Kilme (1 house, 1 appartment) *Xero (plot undeveloped) *hammor *Eagle *Lady_Xerluna *Zeth *Voodude *ChickenFBI *UnPhair (New Roman Appartment) *Japanties (Appartment) *MianMonty (Appartment) *SuperKing91 (Appartment) *EXLemmy (Appartment) *Doom_Art (Appartment) 2013-05-19_01.40.39.png|Carver's planes in New Rome 2013-05-19_01.41.42.png|sheppersaga's Fleet Villa, on the outskirts of New Rome 2013-05-24_04.31.14.png|treewojima's house. 2013-05-24_04.33.55.png|jimanator200's house. 2013-05-24_04.33.36.png|sheppersaga's house. 2013-05-24_04.34.01.png|savageroyalty's house. 2013-05-24_04.34.43.png|Kilme's house. 2013-05-24_04.35.01.png|Eagle's house/statue. 2013-05-24_04.35.05.png|Lady_Xerluna's house. 2013-05-24_04.36.08.png|Zeth's house and Nyancat apparatus. 2013-05-24_04.39.24.png|New Roman Appartments 2013-05-24_04.39.36.png|New Roman Bathhouse 2013-05-24_04.40.17.png|New Roman Strip Club. 2013-05-24_18.52.12.png|New Roman Temple 2013-05-24_19.24.40.png|New Roman Subway Station. Category:World I Category:Location Category:Town